Repairing a Broken Heart
by kokorovase
Summary: Katou Rumi decides to greet her boyfriend, Takuya a happy birthday ends up getting heart broken why? and the narcissist tries to cheer her up? RumiXSatsuki,IchigoXKashino, AndohXKana...Please review
1. Chapter 1: That was Unexpected

**My very first Yumeiro Patissiere Fanfic and I swear it sucks, I don't know if the story is going to be okay. Well in the past few weeks I only got 4 reviews at my stories. So please I beg you all that please Read and Review guys, Read and Review.**

**Anyway this fic is a RumiXSatsuki story, but I do know that everyone really loves Kashigo so I'll include some in this story.**

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 1: That was Unexpected

It was already late at night, but a certain orange-haired girl named Katou Rumi is baking some peanut cookies at the cooking classroom.

"I guess this is fine" she smiled at her work before wrapping it in a blue cloth and gently placing it in her bag.

She sighed in relief, she was glad that she finished it. Tomorrow is Takuya's birthday and she'll skip class just to attend this special event.

"did I already submitted a letter of absence?" she cupped her chin remembering all the circumstances all day "oh yeah right, I remember I already submitted it" she chuckled before cleaning the mess and hopping her way out of the cooking classroom.

The next day it was 5 o clock in the morning, Rumi is about to exit the room when Ichigo noticed her leaving.

"eh Rumi-san, Where are you going?" she said while yawning and stretching her arms.

"I'll skip class today, I'll be back tomorrow morning it is Takuya's birthday I don't want to miss it" she winked while Ichigo smiled for her friend.

"ganbatte Rumi-san!" she waved her hand as a sign of good luck before going to sleep again.

Rumi left from the academy with a smile planted on her lips.

While a few hours later, Ichigo had finally awaken and prepare for school.

"oi Ichigo, where is Rumi-san?" Vanilla asked while rubbing her left eye.

"she left earlier, she's going to Takuya's birthday today" Ichigo answered putting on her shoes.

"you mean her boyfriend?" Vanilla asked again.

"yeah" Ichigo answered again before exiting the room.

Ichigo reached their classroom and met the sweet princes.

"you're not with Katou-san today?" Andoh asked.

"nope, she's out today to greet someone a happy birthday" Ichigo answered with a smile.

"I see, anyway do you studied for our math test?" Andoh asked nervously hoping a good answer will come.

"EH? I DON'T KNOW!" Ichigo almost shouted.

"A-M-A-N-O!" Kashino growled tightening his fist.

"this brat doesn't have any use at all!" Chocolat glared at Ichigo.

"Like partner like spirit" Ichigo muttered but loud enough to hear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kashino yelled loudly a red vein popped out of his forehead.

"hey stop it desu!" Caramel stopped the argument before anyone in the classroom noticed them.

Ichigo and Kashino sighed before glaring at each other again.

"Devil"

"Block head!"

Hanabusa just sighed together with Andoh before walking back to their seats forgetting about the whole thing.

The bell rang and class started just like any other day it follows the same cycle.

10 o clock came and Ichigo decided to mail her friend.

' _hi there Rumi-san how's the birthday did you enjoyed it? I know you do and I'm happy for you but you know I'm a little bit lonely here inside the room but thanks to Vanilla I'm not getting bored'_

And she send the mail, recalling her message she noticed that she included Vanilla oops! She tried to abort the message but it already has been sent.

"what now!" Ichigo panicked.

"what is it Ichigo?" Vanilla noticed her partner acting like a total fool in front of her.

"I included you at the message!" she cried.

"C'mon just say that it was a vanilla ice cream!" Vanilla sighed before flying back to bed "good night".

"Good Night"

Another day passed and it was 5 o clock in the morning, Rumi finally came but her face was different from yesterday. She looked very depressed and worn out, Ichigo noticed her gloomy friend and asked her what happened.

"HE BROKE UP WITH ME, HE REPLACED ME FOR SOME SILLY FRENCH GIRL I KNOW I CAN'T EVEN COMPETE WITH, BUT STILL! HOW COULD HE!" Rumi rushed to her still sleepy friend and cried on her lap.

"Rumi-san" that was all Ichigo can mutter before confronting her friend.

**Okay that was for Chapter 1 , is it okay or not? Well I'm going to post the next Chapter next week and it is about the day Rumi went to Takuya's place and got rejected or something. Please guys Read and Review? Please? Please?...=)**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Rejected

**Okay guys just updated Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long and for all of the people who reviewed the previous chapter thank you so much! And about this chapter it happened when Rumi left the academy and went to Takuya's place. Have FUN and ENJOY! Also R&R!**

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 2: Getting rejected

"ganbatte Rumi-san!" Ichigo waved her hand as a sign of good luck before going to sleep again.

Rumi left the academy with a smile planted on her lips, she hopped her way to the bus station and hummed.

After a numerous hours of travel, Rumi finally had reached her destination, she walked a few miles and spotted Takuya's house.

"Rumi? How surprising you came, what about school?" Takuya gave Rumi a questioned look.

"I submitted a letter of absence, but what's with that looks not happy to see me here?" Rumi asked with a big smile.

"uhmm, Rumi I ha-" Takuya was interrupted by someone who had just arrived in the house.

"Takuya~kun I brought some cakes!" a blonde haired girl came in with loads of cakes.

"Rumi, this is Francois my new girlfriend sorry but I don't love you anymore but don't worry there are still many good guys around that are way better than me" Takuya tried to smile but Rumi's eyes flooded with tears.

"you should have told me that we're breaking up!" Rumi shouted.

"Takuya-kun don't worry anymore" Francois patted Takuya's shoulders while she turned to Rumi" sorry whoever you are but you heard Takuya-kun, you had nothing to do with him anymore understand?" Francois spoke with a serious tone.

Rumi stood up her bangs covering eyes and slapped Takuya.

"you're a liar but I love you so much that even your happiness is my happiness too" Rumi muttered before storming out of the house.

"Rumi wait!" Takuya hurriedly followed Rumi and grabbed her hand.

"WHAT!" Rumi yelled at him more tears streaming down her eyes.

"you have no place to stay right? Besides its getting dark and I don't want your time coming here would be a waste" Takuya spoke, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine" Rumi scrapped of his hand then walked away, it may be hard for her but she must hardened her heart.

"you're not fine" Francois interrupted.

"what makes you think I'm not fine?" Rumi asked with an angered voice but Francois didn't answer her question instead she went back inside the house.

"You may stay here" Takuya smiled.

"fine" Rumi sighed.

The clock strike 9 o clock and it's the time to hit the sack.

Francois entered her room leaving Rumi and Takuya alone.

"anyway Happy Birthday" Rumi greeted not facing Takuya.

Takuya nodded before following Francois in the room.

'You don't even thanked me for greeting you, am I a stranger to you right now?' Rumi thought, in so much grief and disturbance she can't sleep.

"Damn it! 2 hours had passed but I still can't sleep!" then Rumi noticed the computer beside her and decided to open her email, she saw that Ichigo had sent her a message in the past few hours.

' _hi there Rumi-san how's the birthday did you enjoyed it? I know you do and I'm happy for you but you know I'm a little bit lonely here inside the room but thanks to Vanilla I'm not getting bored'_

Rumi felt her tears starting to come out again, Ichigo was really kind though she noticed something.

"Vanilla? Hahah that must be an ice cream or something!" she chuckled. Rumi missed Ichigo so much even though it was only a day she left.

Minutes had passed and Rumi had everything packed up, she planned to leave without saying goodbye besides Takuya ain't care for her now.

1 am she left the house and traveling from Takuya's house to St. Marie takes 5 hours so it wasn't a problem besides she can still attend school.

When Rumi had arrived at St. Marie she hurriedly went back to her room and tackled Ichigo tears flowing from her eyes.

**Sorry for this boring chapter, I'll try to make the next one more exciting…..And sorry for making Francois Takuya's girlfriend I know that she's so obsessed with Henri-sensei but please try to bear with these things. PLEASE R&R too! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Days

**I'm back again and sorry for making Francois such an horrible character in this story, I had no character in mind that fits that role and then I remembered Francois and had totally forgotten all about Henri Lucas. **

**Okay here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 3: Bad Days

Rumi and Ichigo are now heading to the classroom, Math class is about to start.

"uhm Rumi-san, wanna go shopping tomorrow after class? I'm going to buy some ingredients" Ichigo said with a smile but Rumi didn't respond.

"Rumi-san?" still no reply.

"KATOU RUMI-SAN!" Ichigo shouted at Rumi's ear and it gave the orange-haired chills.

"what is it Ichigo?" Rumi half-yelled due to the shock.

"you're spacing out, I know it's very hard to think that you're love one left you but still try to move on okay?" Ichigo gave her a worried look before smiling again.

"thanks but it's not very easy to move on" that was Rumi's last sentence before the math teacher came.

Many hours had passed and it's time to head back to the dorm while Ichigo thought of practicing.

"that's right Ichigo, practice and practice so you can correct your outrageous number of failures!" Vanilla patted her partner's shoulder while Ichigo looked very pissed off.

"outrageous number of failures you say?" Ichigo glared at Vanilla, a red vein popping out of her head.

"why? I'm telling the truth!" Vanilla sweatdropped.

On the other hand the sweet princes were checking on Ichigo.

"they're doing nothing, they just keep on talking shouting and such!" Kashino growled.

"Ma-kun you don't have to be so disappointed with that" Andoh chuckled while Hanabusa laughed.

"what's so funny?" the three looked where the voice was coming from and realized it was Rumi's.

"ah Katou-sa.." Andoh was interrupted when Rumi suddenly speak.

"oh it's sadistic prince, nerdy prince and narcisstic prince" she shotted a death glare.

"uhm Katou-sa.." this time Kashino was interrupted.

"perverts, peeping like that on Ichigo's practice" she added.

"hey, we're not perverts and we're not peeping on her too! We're just checking if she's doing fine" Kashino shouted, his face red as a tomato.

"eh? Really? Why so defensive?" Rumi smirked.

"WHAT?" Kashino is about to explode in embarrassment when Ichigo went out of the kitchen and greeted them.

"what's going on guys?" Ichigo asked.

"picking a fight with this stupid friend of yours" Kashino crossed his arms before pointing at Rumi.

"Rumi-san, will you share us your problem? Maybe we can help" Ichigo offered a hand.

At first Rumi stared at it but then she smiled and accepted.

After Rumi shared the whole story.

"love problems, I see" Hanabusa flipped his hair before doing some strange poses.

"We can help" Andoh smiled.

"but it is really vexing, I understand why he replaced me! Francois is French, she's blonde, her eye color is rare to be seen in our country, her complexion was sooo perfect and most of all Francois had big boobies! I understand Japanese girls can't posses that kind of thing but HELL! Look at me, am I a carrot or some orange vegetable?" Rumi screamed while she continued to stomp her feet and throw her fist in the air.

Hanabusa chuckled.

"Katou-san, there's no need for you to envy Francois!" Andoh gave a gentle look.

"Andoh's right! You don't need to be envious, You are Katou Rumi afterall!" Kashino gave Rumi a 'thumbs up'.

"heh, the sadistic advised me about love problems" Rumi crossed her arms yet she's smiling.

"all right! Rumi-san's fine now, Let's practice!" Ichigo cheered.

Right after practice in Ichigo and Rumi's dorm:

"Arigatou Ichigo-chan!" Rumi muttered before falling asleep but it was loud enough for Vanilla to hear.

"she thanked you Ichigo" Vanilla smiled.

"I'm glad Rumi-san's cheerful again" Ichigo stared at her sleeping friend.

' maybe sometime she'll find someone more fitted '

**That's it…sorry it took so long…but the Rumi and Satsuki fluff starts at the next chapter..please Read and Review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Stupidity

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter. Just too busy with the finals and I'm running out of ideas. Don't forget to review guys.**

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 4: Stupidity

Months had passed still Rumi can't recover about her heartbreaking memories with Takuya.

"Rumi-san?"Rumi's friend and roommate, Ichigo asked.

"What is it?" the depressed girl faked a smile but it didn't work.

"Rumi-san, how about cooling your head a bit? Come with us, let's go buy some ingredients" Ichigo smiled while dragging Rumi to the closet and helped her pick some clothes to wear.

(At the chocolate couverture' lane)

"How about that one?" Ichigo pointed at the cheap looking pack.

"Ichigo, learn to use expensive ones" Rumi chuckled.

"I'm saving money for Christmas Eve" Ichigo replied.

"Right, good thing you mentioned it I need to buy some gifts" Rumi smiled.

Ichigo smiled back.

"For whom Rumi-san?" Ichigo asked with a wink.

"For you of course and" Rumi paused a bit before continuing "for the sweet princes" Rumi muttered.

Ichigo smiled knowing Rumi went back to normal lightens the mood a bit.

"I'll just take a walk, see ya later?" Rumi waved before walking out of the store.

After a few miles of walking Rumi had finally tired herself and accidentally saw the thing she shouldn't see.

"Buy me this one!" Francois cuddled closer on Takuya's shoulder while pointing at the pink stuffed animal.

"F-Francois you're too close!" Takuya tried to inch away knowing they shouldn't act like that in public.

"But Takuya-kun!" without a blink Francois kissed Takuya.

Rumi felt her anger rising, she just want to charge at them and give them both slaps but she didn't want to lose her pride, she doesn't want Francois to have the satisfaction.

"Why? Why are these things happening to me?" Rumi tried to regain her composure but sadness and anger overcome her, she felt tears flowing down her face and a few moments she was now crying like a baby or a little girl who had no ice cream.

"Rumi-san!" Ichigo tackled her friend.

"I-Ichigo.." Rumi muttered in between coughs.

"I saw it Rumi-chan, but please don't be affected! Move on Rumi-san! Forget about Takuya or else it'll continue to haunt you! I'm also hurt, seeing you crying like that is much more painful than losing my life! So please CHEER UP!" Ichigo said seriously and it shocked Rumi, her klutzy friend saying such words and plus Ichigo's right, she really need to move on Ichigo was always there for her lightening the mood taking away her pain and sorrows, Amano Ichigo her true and caring bestfriend.

"Stop crying already" Ichigo wiped off Rumi's tears with her strawberry-printed handkerchief.

"Thanks" Rumi smiled at Ichigo, Ichigo smiled back.

"Now enough drama Ichigo, let's buy some ingredients already, and hey we can make some sweets for Rumi-san later!" Vanilla butted in.

"You're right Vanilla" Ichigo chuckled.

"Vanilla?" Rumi looked puzzled.

"Ah, it's nothing! I mean Vanilla Ice cream!" Ichigo explained nervously.

"Now let me treat you FIVE!" Rumi winked.

"YAY!" Ichigo jumped in excitement.

Right after buying some Christmas gifts and some ingredients, Ichigo went to the kitchen to do her and Vanilla's plan while Rumi rushed to the boy's dormitory to give the presents.

"Uhm. Anybody inside?" Rumi knocked at the door, a few seconds someone opened the door and Rumi could feel the aura.

"damn, Roses" Rumi bet.

"Ah, it's Rumi-chwann" It was Hanabusa Satsuki.

"Don't call me that, narcissist" Rumi glared at the lad.

"Heh, and what do you knocked for?" Hanabusa asked with his usual smile.

"To give you presents and where's Kashino?" Rumi said a bit feeling distressed.

"He's out for today with Andoh, they buy some presents too"

"I see"

"Where's this gift you're going to give?" Hanabusa asked a bit curious.

"Ah, here" Rumi handed over the gift to Hanabusa "It's a bit plain though"

"Yeah it's kinda cheap" Hanabusa added.

"Well then sorry for giving such gift like that" Rumi crossed her arms.

"No it's okay, if it's you" with that Hanabusa cupped Rumi's chin.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rumi yelled.

**I'm expecting some FLAMES at this chapter. Uhm. I think it's corny, but please do review this chapter. More fluffs will start at the next chapter hehe. About what just Satsuki said to Rumi, he is just playing with her emotions but he failed knowing Rumi is a bit boyish.**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Changes

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm really happy about it! That's why I've been sooo much fired up! Your reviews helped a lot and now I had loads of ideas =) Thanks guys!**

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 5: Some Changes

Rumi stormed out of the building while screaming 'BAKA! BAKA!' on the other hand Satsuki watched her at his window smiling.

"Argh, he's freaking me out!" Rumi said while messing her hair multiple times.

"Katou-san?" Rumi turned to see Andoh.

"Ah Andoh it's you, hello?"

"Katou-san, Ichigo is waiting for you at the kitchen" Andoh replied with a smile ignoring Rumi's awkward greeting.

"Ichigo? Okay I get it, I'll go there" with a flash Rumi's in the kitchen.

"Rumi-san! I had a Christmas present for you!" with that Ichigo brought out an apple pie.

"Ichigo…" Rumi muttered.

"My thanksgiving and Christmas present, I know that a single apple pie wouldn't be enough but thanks for everything! Thanks for being my friend and supporter" with that Ichigo hugged Rumi while Rumi hugged back tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Thank you Ichigo"

A few moments later the sweet princes went in the kitchen and it made Rumi shrug a bit.

"Good evening Ichigo-chan!" Satsuki greeted.

"KASHINO?" Ichigo's face turned a bright red seeing the chocolatier.

"Huh what is it?" Kashino cocked a brow.

"No-nothing!" Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Here are the gifts" Andoh interrupted his arms full of presents.

"That's nice Andoh, hey how about visiting Kana-chan? She's a bit lonely right now" Rumi suggested with a wink.

"Ah, about that. I-I'm fine with that" Andoh blushed before exiting the room.

"Now what do we do?" Kashino broke the silence.

"I'll take this" Rumi grabbed the round-shaped box "Hey you narcissist come with me" with that Rumi went out of the room followed by Satsuki, leaving the blonde and brunette alone in the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Kashino repeated.

"Ah, I don't know! Vanilla? What do we do?" Ichigo jumped out from her thoughts and started panicking about the situation.

"Don't ask me Ichigo!" Vanilla groaned.

"You idiots, let's have some fun!" Chocolat popped out from nowhere and began yelling at the two.

"You're so mean Chocolat!" Ichigo kept on screaming.

While on the other hand.

"Quite a matchmaker you are" Satsuki said while panting heavily because of Rumi's WEIRD escape plan.

"You might be right" Rumi smiled.

"Why do so?" Satsuki cocked a brow.

"Just a way of saying thanks, I don't want to put much effort on it though" Rumi chuckled.

"About Ichigo-chan, you're in favor of her with Kashino?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm not in favor of anything, I've noticed it from the start that she likes Kashino" Rumi replied while looking at the starry sky.

"I see"

"Don't underestimate me, I've noticed you already, you like Ichigo too" Rumi looked at Satsuki straight in the eye.

"It's not that"

"Don't hide them anymore" Rumi sighed and just before she noticed snow started falling from the sky.

"I didn't hide them, I always showed it but Ichigo-chan was too.."

"Dense" Rumi finished his sentence.

"Right"

"White Christmas, it's gotta be cold these days, you should rest already" Rumi rubbed her hands before looking at Satsuki again.

"I must be the one to tell you that" Satsuki smirked.

"Because you're a guy? I don't think so, anyway thanks for the nice chat and cooperating with my matchmaking plan" Rumi started walking away heading to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Hey Ka-tou-san.." Rumi stopped.

"Call me Rumi instead"

"Okay, uhm. This Christmas Eve let's hang out somewhere, just you and me" Satsuki blushed a bit at the last part but it seems like it doesn't have any effect on Rumi she just simply nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"I was worried about you these past few days actually" Satsuki whispered to himself while Café smiled secretly.

**That's it for today's chapter, the next chapter would be Rumi and Satsuki's 'HANG-OUT' but I would like to call it a date. Anyway please review uhm. Are the characters OC? I'm just curious. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Below the dark sky

**Okay guys, sorry if I updated it sooooo long. I have school and I need to focus on my studies but I tell you guys, I never ran out of ideas while I'm in our classroom. Sorry for the packed schedule .**

**Alright Here it goes! (Thanks for the support guys!)**

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 6: Below the dark clouds

"You look CUTEE~~~! Rumi-chan!" Ichigo squealed while cuddling her friend in the dressing room.

"You think so? I think I look…urgh.." Rumi frowned while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a printed blue shirt with a black jacket on top, jeans and black sneakers.

"WAIT! There's still something that's wrong" Ichigo observed Rumi a few seconds then beamed "Your hair!" the brunette chuckled and tied Rumi's long silky hair in two low ponytails.

"Now I looked even more awful!" Rumi protested and untangled her hair and combed it again.

Ichigo chuckled again " Ne, Rumi-chan who is this guy your dating?"

"Rose boy and I won't date! He just said that we'll hang out for a bit" Rumi exaggeratedly refused with a blush.

"You mean Hanabusa-kun? Aww you're so sweet Rumi-chan!" Ichigo began to tease her friend.

"Stop It Ichigo!" Rumi shouted, her face turning even redder.

Ichigo laughed while Rumi glared at her before leaving, Ichigo just smiled and laughed again.

Rumi went to the Town Square and met Satsuki there.

"Sorry I'm late, where do we go?" Rumi being a little bit uncomfortable lose her mind.

"Watch a movie" Satsuki plainly answered.

"No, Don't go there! We musn't, definitely not go there! It's HELL! I told you!" Rumi stammered.

"Why?"

"It's too.. BORING!" Rumi find her words and started fighting over where they should go.

"Then where do you want to go?" Satsuki smiled while asking.

"Don't smile at me like that! It's freaking me out!" Rumi shouted again.

"?" Satsuki was clueless on what's going on.

"Amusement Park! There, go there with me..NO! Not with me I mean!" Rumi's heating again.

'Precious Heavens, what's going on with me? Did this guy put something in his rose perfume?' Rumi thought.

The orange-haired then sighed and faced Satsuki directly.

"What have you done with your perfume? Did you put some freaking potion there WARLOCK!" Rumi asked seriously.

Satsuki giggled then answered "Actually I just bought this new perfume, I got attracted by its scent, you seemed to be attracted by it too" the lad smirked making Rumi yelp.

"Amusement Park, Let's go" Rumi just walked away and tried to ignore Satsuki's other compliments.

When they reached the park, Rumi immediately ran to the ticket booth. She grabbed Satsuki's wallet and paid.

"C'mon let's ride that one!" Rumi pointed at the _dangerous_ looking coaster, Satsuki's about to protest but Rumi already dragged him to the line and when it's their batch's turn Satsuki FREAKED OUT!

Satsuki didn't expect that this day went to Abyss, He's been riding so many extreme rides, he felt his bones shattering while riding the somewhat 360 degree flying ship. He nearly died.

"Rumi, let's try that one" Satsuki pointed at the kiddy carousel and Rumi almost lose her feet.

"That's lame!" Rumi commented and began to look at the haunted house which made Satsuki even more OMG.

Night fell and Satsuki didn't enjoy a single thing, just when he took a quick glance at the Ferris wheel and regained his smile. He may not enjoy the park whole day but riding the Ferris wheel with Rumi would be enough.

"One favor Rumi, let's ride the Ferris wheel"

"I can't, I'm…" Rumi was speechless.

"What?" Satsuki smiled thinking about Rumi feeling a bit cuddly wuddly but no, that's not the case.

"I'm afraid, It's too high!"

Satsuki felt his world crumble, bad hang-out with a girl ever, he also promised that he won't expect too much when it comes to Rumi and so does Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Satsuki held her hands and ride the Ferris wheel.

For Satsuki it was a great feeling being on top of the whole city while Rumi felt the worst, she's trembling in fear.

Without a second Rumi shakily went closer to Satsuki and hugged him a bit. "I'm scared, please watch over me" she pleaded, Satsuki just smiled and nodded.

Snow started falling again but this time with gold dim lights hovering the skies. It was almost magic. And Satsuki realized at that time, that he's secretly in love with Katou Rumi.

**That's it for Chapter 6, Thanks for always reviewing this story. Don't forget the R&R policy hehe. Just kidding but please do review I just want to know your reactions about this. .**


	7. Chapter 7: Things started to get awkward

**Okay? I know that updating chapter 7 is really a slow process. Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to. Busy these months with projects, reviews and homework. Alright here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy! **

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 7: Things started to get awkward

Ichigo continued to stare at both Rumi and Satsuki and said.

"What happened?!"

"It's nothing really Ichigo-chan" Satsuki smiled.

"Hanabusa-kun you two are acting weird these days, what happened to your date?" Ichigo asked really loud that it hit Kashino's ears.

"What?! Hanabusa and Katou-san are dating?" Kashino shouted and this time Andoh seemed to pass by and hear Kashino.

"Katou-san? You and Hanabusa? Had a relationship? I just can't believe it!" Andoh looked happy about the news.

The newly announced couple seemed to be irritated with their friends' reactions shot them a death glare.

"We're not dating!" Rumi yelled at them.

"Rumi was right! We just hang-out!" Satsuki added.

"Hang-out you say?" Kashino smiled evilly.

"C'mon! Ichigo, go explain this to the sadist!" Rumi started to panic.  
>"Bu-but Rumi-chan, I thought that you and Hanabusa-kun are really dating! You two seemed to be very close to each other now!" Ichigo reasoned.<p>

"Close you say?!" Rumi and Satsuki screamed in unison that it made the three laugh.

"See? You two were bound for each other!" Andoh teased.

"Not funny" Satsuki muttered.

"What happened anyway? Why the two of you were touchy about this matter?!" Kashino asked while Satsuki and Rumi blushed madly.

"Huh?" Ichigo made a questioned look.

"Uhm..well..ARGH!" Rumi started to lose control and began laughing in her own world.

"Too much love will kill you" Chocolat suddenly appeared.

"Be quiet Chocolat, you don't know anything about love!" Vanilla silenced her friend.

"Oh you Spirit pig! As if you're an expert with it!" Chocolat burst in anger.

"You and your partner were both dense on what's going on! You can't even confess your feelings to Kasshy!" Vanilla throw her words.

"What did you say?!" Chocolat's face got even redder.

Vanilla laughed in triumphant while Caramel and Café just sweatdropped.

"Rumi-chan?" Ichigo started to get worried.

"It's nothing really!" and then Rumi ran out of the room.

All of them looked at Satsuki.

"Did you do anything bad?" Kashino asked blankly.

"I haven't done anything bad, she's over reacting!" Satsuki lose his composure and began blushing madly.

"Look who's blushing!" Ichigo teased.

"Satsuki, what happened anyway?" Café asked his partner with a worried look.

"Well..its..just…don't tell this to anyone okay?!" Satsuki blushed even more.

Everyone in the room nodded.

Flashback:

_Rumi was hugging Satsuki._

"_I'm scared, please watch over me" Rumi muttered._

_Satsuki nodded. "Are you? Afraid of heights?" he asked._

"_Yea! I don't like em!" Rumi shouted._

"_Eh? Then how can you ride those coasters?"_

"_I dunno" Rumi whispered, she let go of Satsuki and leaned at the glass window "I want to go home" she could feel her eyes starting to get heavy, her body was weakening "I'm tired.." and she fell asleep._

_Satsuki smiled at her sleeping form, he went closer and was about to kiss Rumi's forehead when her eyes shot open._

"_AHH!"_

"_No! You got the wrong thing!"_

"_You're taking advantage of me! I knew it, you're mind is full of perverse! Shoo~ Shoo~ !" Rumi began to jump up and down and the ferris wheel started to move she lose her balance and landed in Satsuki's arms. She began to blush while Satsuki is smirking at her._

"_Don't look at me like that! It scares me!"Rumi yelled._

_The atmosphere remained like that until they reached the ground._

Flashback Ends.

"Aww! So sweet!" Ichigo,Vanilla and Caramel squeeled while Kashino,Andoh and Café sweatdropped and Chocolat made an 'It is your fault' look.

"What the hell?" Kashino raised a brow.

"You surprised her" Café added.

"I know" Satsuki feel ashamed of himself.

"Don't be like that Hanabusa-kun! Atleast we've known that she's accepting your affection!" Ichigo beamed.

"Huh?"

"Rumi-chan likes you too!"

"She does?"

"Let's find it out!"

**Okay that's it. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be Group A's mission, together with Kana they will confirm Rumi's feelings but wait! Takuya tries to bring Rumi back to him. Will Rumi give up on Takuya?**

**Please Review!:)**


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, I know it is a veeeeeery long time but I'm here again to continue this story. I hope you'll still reading it even though it takes forever. This is the worst case scenario I ever had. I'm inspired again. The next chapter would be posted after a few hours :**

**Yuika'Ice07Toshiro-PrincessRei asking for apology. Sorry Guys~ !**


	9. Chapter 8: Stable or Progress

**Finally here's the next chap! I'm really sorry for the SUUPER late updates! Can you forgive me with this chapter? Don't forget to R&R too :**

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 8: Stable or Progress?

The phone kept on ringing, well forgive Rumi, she has no intention in answering it so Ichigo picked up the phone instead.

"I'll answer it for you Rumi-cha…."

"Huh? What's wrong Ichigo-chan?"

"It's…Ta..Takuya"

"Takuya?" Rumi walked close to Ichigo and saw the contact name, it really is Takuya.

"What are you gonna do now Rumi-chan?"

"Let's leave her for awhile now Ichigo" Vanilla suggested.

"I suppose" then the two exited the room.

It's been awhile since this heartbreaker called, Rumi sighed before answering.

"_Hello?"_

"_Rumi-chan is it really you?"_

"_Uhuh yea, what do you want?" _Rumi sounded agitated.

"_I want to meet you tomorrow at the park, 6pm"_

"_What for?"_

"_Onegai Rumi-chan"_

"_Fine but make it quick" _and Rumi hung up.

"I don't need his apology or anything!" Rumi stormed out of the room to cool her head.

**While in Ichigo's side…**

"It's true Takuya called out for Rumi-chan again!" Ichigo explained.

"Then what are we gonna do now?" Kana panicked.

"We have no choice, we will check on Katou-san tomorrow" Andoh suggested.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Ichigo-chan I overheard their phone conversation! Takuya invited Rumi tomorrow, 6 pm at the park" Vanilla blurted out.

"Overheard or you're really paying attention to them?" Choclat smirked.

"It's nothing like that!" All of them laughed while Kana looked puzzled.

"So it's tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"Let's execute the plan properly!"

"Osu!"

**The Next Day…**

For Rumi it wasn't much of a hassle, she just needs to meet up with him, quickly, then it's all done.

"You can do it Rumi, you already had forgotten about him" Rumi sighed before stepping out of the gates of St. Marie.

And just as she expected, at the park Takuya's there standing alone beside the lamppost. The man she once loved.

"Oh that's the bad guy desu~!" Caramel pointed at Takuya's direction.

Ichigo and the others hid in the bushes.

"By the way where's Hanabusa-kun?" Kana asked.

"Leave him be, he's gonna do something ridiculous again" Kashino answered.

"That's rude Kashino" Ichigo sweatdropped while Andoh face palmed.

Rumi approached the guy and smiled at him.

"So what is it you need?" she asked in a friendly way.

"Uhm, it's about our relationship" then a small red vein popped out on Rumi's head.

"Oh, why? You got a problem, don't worry I'm not mad at you, I already considered you a friend of mine"

"A friend? I see, you see… I.. I'm still inlove with you"

The people hidden in the bushes gasped.

"What is he saying?! He's going to hurt Rumi-chan again!" Ichigo burst out angry.

"Calm down ne, Ichigo" Kana patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"And you're one to talk scatterbrain" Kashino added.

"What did you say!?"

"It's been months and you can't still pick up a single hint"

"Oi..Ma-kun calm down…" Andoh tried to zip the chocolatier's mouth.

"You can't let your emotion-" Chocolat was just about to speak when Kashino stood up.

"Fine, you guys continue the plan, I'm going back"

"What a grumpy lad!" Chocolat and Vanilla said in unison.

"Andoh-kun please take care of Kana-chan, you guys too I'm going to follow Kashino, it must be… my fault" Ichigo explained with a worried face.

"Wait I'm coming too!"

"You can't Chocolat, leave them alone desu~"

"But Caramel, he's my partner!"

"Let's leave them alone for awhile" Andoh smiled. Chocolat just sighed and nodded.

Rumi looked very surprised.

"What, could you please repeat it again?"

"I still love you Rumi-chan"

"Shut your trap! You think I'm gonna fall for it again?"

"It's true Rumi-chan"

"You already told me you don't love me anymore and wait where's Francois? She must be hiding somewhere!"

"We broke up Rumi-chan"

"I'm out of here, quick"

"Wait" Takuya grabbed Rumi's arm and tightened his grip.

"Why don't you believe me?!"

"You're asking me why?! You already lose my trust! Remember this Takuya, I will NEVER become your lover again!" Rumi pulled out from his grip and run away.

A few moments later the clouds started to look heavy, the sky was pitch black and heavy rain poured out from heaven.

"For goodness' sake Takuya, what do you want me to do?!" Rumi muttered.

_You hurt me so many times but why? Why can't I despise you?! Why I'm the one who's pained the most? Why do I still give you a chance? Yes I still trust you but not in a romantic way anymore, I want to do a refresh start with you as a friend. I can't love you anymore, I can't but why It still hurts?_

"Why he's giving me so much confusion?!" Rumi cried.

"Probably because you still love him"

Rumi turned and saw Roseboy.

"Sats..uki…"she whispered but loud enough to hear.

"Look at your troubled face, it doesn't look good on you" Satsuki made a worried look.

"What are you doing here? And it's raining hard you're gonna get wet!"

"Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about yourself" Satsuki removed his jacket and placed it on Rumi's head.

"You..you're jacket! You'll going to catch a cold!" Rumi was now blushing hard.

"Look who's blushing" Satsuki smirked.

"I'm not, you narcissist" Rumi looked away but she held Satsuki's hand "Let's go back already"

Satsuki just smiled "How cold of you Rumi-san"

**That's it, hope you'll forgive me by the way I'm gonna post a special chapter about Ichigo's feelings for Kashino. Please look forward to it. It's the chapter next to this one. And don't forget to R&R. Takuya sure is complicated ne?**


	10. Chapter 9: Feelings Revealed

**I'm continuing this. Yeah, it's been years. Literally it's been 2 years and a half I guess? Somebody messaged me about continuing this story. Well, I know a single 'sorry' wouldn't be enough. Should I pay it fairly? Fine! I'll finish this one.**

**And I know how it feels that you have to reread it all from chapter 1 to understand this **_**(and probably read the wrong grammars again)**_** :'( I've been such an irresponsible author and I can't assume that the exact same readers will still get hook into this. But please do. I'm mad at myself for letting this happen.**

**KASHIGO CHAPTER (Everyone's OTP). Hope you like it. I'm not great of an author afterall.**

REPAIRING A BROKEN HEART

Chapter 9: Feelings Revealed

At the same time, and the same day well Kashino's acting like a jerk walking out like that. He got carried away by this 'concealed' emotions whatsoever. And he doesn't know where his feet are taking him, he'll take a stroll maybe and cool his head first.

"It was a plan for Katou, and I being selfishly hot-headed ruined it" Well, he isn't aware that things went well without them and with Satsuki instead.

"Kashino you're such a great idiot" he knocked his own head before letting a heavy sigh.

"And I've been wondering how should I confe-" he stopped, his face as red as a tomato all of a sudden. He doesn't know how to deal with these things. What does he know about love?

Not too long when- "KASHINO!"

His heart beat went wild and he began to panic. Why? Why Ichigo followed him? After that lame walk out thing he can't let her see his embarrassed face.

"A-Amano" apparently they were in front of a pancake stall and the sky started to look dark and cloudy.

'It's going to rain' he thought.

"Uhm-Kashino..Well! Uhm.." Ichigo who seemed had forgotten the purpose of running after him stammered.

"Nah! Forget what I said, I was just having tantrums" another lame excuse escaped from his mouth and definitely won't let Chocolat know about his lameness. She would just embarrass him more.

"But..You didn't have to keep it in!" Ichigo finally found her courage and began to speak.

"Wha-What?" he asked confused, surprised by Ichigo's sudden words.

"You see…I'm keeping it as well…uhm-" cut in midsentence the rain began to fall, and worst it's a downpour.

"Let's go Amano" Leave the confessions for later; they need to find a dry place right now.

He grabbed her hand and ran finding a place where they won't get wet. The academy is still faraway though, a cake shop would be nice but he didn't brought much money. At the station maybe?

"We'll head to the station got that?!" he didn't look at her but he tightened the grip on her hand which made the brunette blush.

"Kashino! I'm gonna say something!"

'No Ichigo, not now' he thought.

"Save those thoughts after we get to the station!" he nearly shouted. He can't look back, he's getting red. His heart pounding wildly. Agh, it's annoying him.

"N-No! You said I'm a scatterbrain, that I can't pick up a single hint from your actions! But-But-" that's right, she's shouting back. He won't hear her if she just say it softly. The sound of the pouring rain is loud plus they're running.

"Forget it!" Kashino can't listen any longer, if he could just block his ears and ignore what's the crazy girl saying. He had to admit it, he's also been a blockhead these past months and would never realized that he likes Ichigo until Andoh and Chocolat stepped into the scene. Wait! He only likes her?

"Kashino! You know I'm such an idiot for not realizing this sooner-"

'Wait, Is she gonna confess?' And Kashino being another idiot didn't think of her confessing seriously. And he's been thinking, isn't this the day he's been waiting for? The day when she finally realizes his feelings? But why is he acting so strangely? Afraid? Afraid of what?

They stopped running, they're already at the station. Both were panting heavily and so do their faces glow in crimson.

"Kashino hear me out! I'm sorry okay? I pretended to be dumb! I acted like I don't feel anything because I'm double checking! What if it's just my imagination?! What if you really don't have your eyes on me? What am I gonna do? I don't want to assume! I'm afraid of being rejected Kashino!"

He stood there jaw-dropped. She's afraid..of getting rejected…but what about him. Why can't he tell her now how much he cares for her? What is he being afraid of?

"I..I love you…do..do you feel the same way Kashino? I know I'm not good enough, I always fail, I'm clumsy, I suck at math and French too but I'm gonna try hard I'll make it to the top so I can finally reach you with my own hands…I-"

"Amano…" He's blushing hard, he stared at Ichigo's wet pigtails. Is this some sort of water trick? Her wet look just made her awfully cute!

She gave him a confused look before looking down in embarrassment.

"Ichigo you don't have to perfect to get my attention, I'm glad on who you are right now. Your smile would be the strongest, and why are you looking down? Don't give me that grim look as if you aren't proud of me…I don't know how to say this but…"

Ichigo finally looked up, anticipating the answer. She didn't care about how wet their uniforms are, on how the rain poured hard outside. She needs to hear his answer.

"I love you too-"

Kashino was surprised when she tackled him to a hug. He didn't expect that, clueless, airhead Ichigo would confess and hug him? Well love does miracles.

"You had me waiting for months idiot!" he smiled as he hugged back.

"It took a lot of coura- *sneezes*"

"Looks someone's gonna get sick" Kashino giggled.

"Will you nurse me then?" she gave him a warm smile.

"No, let's go ba-ack? Amano what's that?" he stopped at his trance when he had a glance of a treasure in her bag.

"Sheesh, you're calling me Amano again*sneezes* It's an umbrella, _idiot_"

"You had an umbrella this whole time?" Kashino shot her a glare. He's getting pissed off again.

"Why? I've been dreaming of a confession like that!"

Yeah right, _cliché_

He wanted to scold at her for doing that, she caught a cold for her oh-so-dramatic-confession-plan. Stupidly lovely he guessed. Oh well that's Amano Ichigo.

And those are the parts that annoy him so much yet makes him fall too much.

**I'm lame right? Save the kiss for later~ Hihihi Please review the chapter! I want to know what you felt about this one disappointed? Happy? Satisfied? Gross? Or what XD I told you guys I'm not a good writer. So please bear with me . Onegai**


End file.
